


Shadow Stalker's Revenge

by WestOrEast



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Brainwashing, Catgirl, F/F, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Yuri, bimbofication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 23:04:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14006784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: When Shadow Stalker captures Skitter, she decided death's too good for her. Luckily, she knows someone who hates the bug girl almost as much as she does. Sure, Panacea will want a turn with her as well, but Shadow Stalker's willing to share her new toy.





	Shadow Stalker's Revenge

  
Well, that had been easy than she had thought. Shadow Stalker stood over Skitter’s prone, twitching form. Now what to do? The answer was pretty obvious. First, flip the supervillain onto her back, so she didn’t drown.  
  
Leviathan had really made a mess of things, to the extent that there was still an inch of standing water in the street when it hadn’t rained for almost a week. It _really_ wouldn’t do to let Shadow Stalker’s hated enemy die like that. After all, Shadow Stalker wanted to kill her, and that would be somewhat difficult if she was already dead.  
  
Kneeling down, Shadow Stalker reached underneath Skitter. It was tough to flip her over. Shadow Stalker was in good shape, but it was more for running than lifting. And the armor the bug bitch wore added a lot of weight. Still, she got Skitter on her back easily enough.  
  
From there, it was the work of a moment to figure out how her mask worked. Unmask her, stare at the face of a stranger, and then kill her. Quick and easy. And people would learn not to fuck with Shadow Stalker. The thought that people might think she was an easy target just because they knew what she looked like behind the mask made the always present knot of anger in Shadow Stalker’s stomach tighten even more.  
  
Shadow Stalker tugged at the mask, holding up a penlight to get a good look at her. The mask came off and Shadow Stalker’s jaw dropped. _Hebert?_ That weak waste of space? _She_ was Skitter? Oh, _oh_ there was no way Shadow Stalker could let that go. She was going to have to do something special with this, something a lot better than just killing her.  
  
But what? Shadow Stalker tapped her knee, running ideas through her mind. Then, underneath her scowling mask, her lips curved in a smile. There was someone else who hated Skitter just as much as she did. They would _love_ to get their hands on her.  
  
Picking Skitter up, Shadow Stalker slung her across her shoulders. Stepping out into the night, she started across town. It would be a real pain in the ass (or back, more likely) to carry Skitter that far, but the rewards would be so, so worth it.  
  
  
Panacea jumped as the front door slammed open. She spun around, hands raising in a self-defense position. Then she relaxed, slightly. Nobody would come to attack her with a body over her shoulder.  
  
Shadow Stalker stepped into the room, her boots squeaking on the tile floor. Panacea didn’t know her very well, but she doubted this was a social call. Not many people came by for an idle chat with a dead(?) body over their shoulders, not even in Brockton Bay.  
  
“Hello, Shadow Stalker,” Panacea said in a neutral voice, letting her hands fall. She groped for a way to continue the conversation. “How are you doing?”  
  
“Fine,” Shadow Stalker said curtly. “Look what I found.”  
  
With her reserves of small talk exhausted, she dumped the body onto the table next to Panacea. The biokinetic got her first good look at it. Then her breath caught in her throat. It was Skitter. The bitch who had robbed a bank, threatened to cut her throat and was friends with the utter _cunt_ Tattletale. Oh. Oh ho oh.  
  
A twisted smile appeared on Panacea’s face as she looked down at the unconscious supervillain and then up at Shadow Stalker. The heroine had removed her mask, revealing the face of a black girl Panacea had never seen before in her life. The smile she had was even more sinister than Panacea’s.  
  
“Like my gift?” she asked, resting a proprietary hand on Skitter’s shoulder.  
  
“Very much so,” Panacea replied, her mind racing as she considered what to do next. “I take it you aren’t planning to call for a pick-up van to take her to a PRT holding cell?”  
  
Shadow Stalker’s snort answered that question. Her gloved hand reached up to pinch at Skitter’s pale cheek. She didn’t even twitch at that.  
  
“Yeah right. I want to have some fun.” She looked up at Panacea, meeting her gaze. “And I bet you do too.”  
  
Panacea slowly nodded. Even though nothing had been explicitly said, they had both entered into an agreement. They both knew their minds were running along similar tracks; about how evil of a person Skitter was, and how they should punish her.  
  
Panacea reached down to cradle Skitter’s face. Instantly, as skin touched skin, she could see every detail of Skitter’s body. Rubbing a thumb in circles over her cheek, she looked back up at Shadow Stalker.  
  
“So, who goes first? You or me?”  
  
Shadow Stalker flashed a smile that was all teeth.  
  
“You can. Hell, you’ll be doing all the work anyway. And I have plans for little Taylor here. Long-term plans.”  
  
Taylor? Panacea was surprised Shadow Stalker knew her civilian name. They must know each other outside of cape life. That was pretty unusual. In fact, it tended to be a cliché for bad stories.  
  
Shaking her head, Panacea dismissed it. Shadow Stalker’s private life could remain private for all she cared. What was really important was that she was going to revenge. Sweet, sweet revenge.  
  
But how? Panacea doubted that Shadow Stalker would enjoy her… trophy or slave or whatever she had planned, getting permanently ruined, which removed a lot options right off the bat. Panacea drummed her fingers, looking down at the still supervillain. The _tall_ supervillain. An idea came to Panacea.  
  
“Shadow Stalker, could you go to the fridge,” a finger pointed it out, “and get the lunch meat there?”  
  
Shadow Stalker gave her a look of baffled incomprehension, glancing between her and the fridge like Panacea had just lost her mind. Panacea sighed.  
  
“I’m going to need some more biomass. Meat’s easy to convert. Oh, and grab the eggs while you’re at it.”  
  
Rolling her eyes at being ordered around, Shadow Stalker did as she was told. As she gathered the ingredients together, Panacea put her hands back on Skitter’s face. It was all well and good to have the idea, but how to go about doing it?  
  
First things first, she would have to get Skitter- Or maybe Taylor. It was better to think of her as Taylor, Panacea decided. The air of confidence and being a threat was lessened by calling her something as innocuous as Taylor. Anyway, she would have to get Taylor out of her costume. It looked tight enough that Panacea doubted it could shift with what she was going to do. And she somehow doubted it was fragile enough for Taylor’s changing body to just rip it apart.  
  
Panacea started fiddling with the costume, trying to figure out how to undo it. By the time Shadow Stalker returned with the food, Panacea had only just gotten some of the armor plates off.  
  
“Come on,” she said with a grin. “Haven’t you ever undressed a girl before?” Panacea hadn’t, not that she was going to admit that to Shadow Stalker. She pretended not to hear her, and kept on fiddling with the undersuit, looking for the latch or zipper that would undo it.  
  
“Here, here, let me do it,” Shadow Stalker said, dropping the food on Skitter’s stomach. She elbowed Panacea out of the way and bent over the unconscious girl. In a matter of minutes, she had Taylor out of the suit, and then out of her underwear.  
  
Panacea shook her head as she looked her over. Pale, skinny, flat, without much to distinguish herself. Well, _that_ was going to change. She grabbed the plastic packages of deli meat that had fallen to the table as Shadow Stalker had stripped Taylor (and she had indeed displayed a lot of skill in undressing the girl). Ripping it open, she grabbed a handful of the meat and dropped it on Taylor’s torso.  
  
“She’s so flat, I’m going to give her the body I’m sure she always dreamed about,” Panacea said virtuously. And also the body she had always dreamed about, but there was no reason to share that little tidbit. She grabbed an egg and rapped it on the table.  
  
  
The supervillain’s stomach was soon a nasty mess of meat and cracked eggs. Panacea ran a quick eye over it. That should probably be enough. And Skitter had eaten a big meal recently, so she could drain that as well.  
  
Nodding in satisfaction, Panacea grabbed Taylor’s shoulders. She reached out with her power, touching the biomass that had pooled on her test subject’s body. Shadow Stalker gasped as the mess of meat and eggs slowly sank down into Taylor’s body, disappearing beneath the skin.  
  
A determined smile appeared on Panacea’s face as she started changing Taylor’s body. Underneath her hands, Skitter’s dark, curly hair straightened and lightened, becoming long, wavy, and platinum blonde. And that wasn’t even the most obvious change.  
  
Skitter’s frame changed, growing broader across the shoulders while staying the same height. Her breasts grew, not just matching her increased shoulder width, but expanding, growing from, at best, A cups, to DD. Her arms and legs gained a bit more muscle, becoming sleek instead of scrawny.  
  
Even her face changed. Her lips grew plumper and changed color to a bright pink like lipstick. The bones underneath her skin changed around, giving her a round face and making her look both beautiful and sexual. The example Panacea was working off of was burned into her memory, and she was sure she could faithfully replicate it in every detail. But why do that when she could _improve_? (Even though she felt a bit guilty for saying that Victoria could be improved). Taylor ended up looking like an even more sexualized Victoria, with puffy lips and flawless skin and eyes that, when opened, Panacea was sure she could lose herself in.  
  
Panacea lifted her hands. She was wiped out. She had never used her power like this, pouring so much energy into reshaping someone. And it felt good, like she had been denying herself food and water and had finally had a meal.  
  
And what a dish was in front of her! She had poured her heart and soul into this, making a truly beautiful blonde bimbo. She had even done a bit with Taylor’s mind. That had been tricky, but she was sure she had gotten what she wanted engraved on the villain’s mind. The former villain, really. She looked like a sex toy now.  
  
“Damn, girl, you really went at it.” There was an admiring tone on Shadow Stalker’s voice as she looked over Taylor. She reached down and pinched a fat, pink nipple. “When is she going to wake up? I can’t wait to see what she does when she looks in a mirror.”  
  
“Ha,” Panacea laughed. “Well, there’s one in the bathroom, over there. I’ll wake her up while you go get it.”  
  
Shadow Stalker hurriedly walked away, while Panacea grabbed Taylor again. Something there, a modification there, and her experiment started to stir. And her nipples started to harden and her pussy grew moist. Not all the changes Panacea had made had been on the outside.  
  
Taylor blinked and dazedly looked around. Her bright blue eyes went well with the eyeshadow-like pigment Panacea had applied. A long, manicured hand was raised up before falling back down.  
  
“Whu…? Where… am I?”  
  
Panacea smiled as she stroked her hair. It flowed through her fingers like silk.  
  
“You’re here with us,” she said. Shadow Stalker loomed over the other side of the table, a matching smile on her face as she looked down on. Panacea really should come up with a better name for her toy than Taylor or Skitter.  
  
“Uh huh. And who are you? Wait, who am I?” Taylor’s… no, Veronica, that would do for a off-brand version of Victoria asked again. Her voice was breathy and soft.  
  
“I’m your owner,” Panacea said, shooting a wink at Shadow Stalker. The black girl tightly smiled in return. “And you’re Veronica.”  
  
Veronica considered that for a moment, her brow wrinkling with the effort of thought. Then she visibly decided everything was alright.  
  
“Okay, miss. Wait, what did you say my name was again?”  
  
Panacea’s smile felt like it was going to split her face in two. There was no way this silly bimbo would ever be robbing a bank or getting out of handcuffs. It was a much better attitude for her.  
  
“Veronica,” she said, petting her. “But I’ll also call you slave or bimbo, understand?”  
  
“Kay!” Veronica answered happily. She looked down at her naked body. “Do you have some clothes I could wear? I’m cold.”  
  
“How about these?” Shadow Stalker asked, grinning. She had picked up some pieces of Skitter’s costume and jangled them.  
  
“Ew,” Veronica said, her face crinkling in disgust as she stuck out her tongue. And she still looked very cute. “Those are so ugly and boring. Don’t you, like, have anything _fun_ to wear? Something bright and happy?”  
  
“Nope, sorry!” Panacea replied happily. And even if she did have clothes that could fit Veronica, there was no way she would want to cover all of this up. Those long, muscles legs, that smooth tummy. And of course, those huge boobs that were just begging for attention.  
  
And they weren’t the only thing begging for attention. Glancing down, Panacea could see the gleam of arousal collecting on the table underneath Veronica. Her glimpse was obscured as Veronica rubbed her legs together.  
  
“I have another way to warm you up,” Panacea said with a hungry smile.  
  
Veronica perked up, her body shaking in excitement. She sat up, reaching out towards Panacea.  
  
“Oh, what is it? Tell me, tell me!”  
  
“I’ll do better than tell you,” Panacea said with a grin. “I’ll show you.”  
  
She pushed Veronica back down to the table top. The bimbo’s soft, smooth skin felt wonderfully warm beneath her hands. Veronica’s eyes were glued onto her face, happily staring.  
  
As soon as Veronica was lying on her back, Panacea hopped up onto the table. She straddled Veronica’s long legs and leaned forward. One hand went up to Veronica’s perfect chest, while the other ran around her lower stomach. The bimbo was already cooing in delight.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye, Panacea saw Shadow Stalker pull up a chair and sit down. And then her hand disappeared inside her pants. Any sounds she made were covered up by the noises Panacea and Veronica were making.  
  
Veronica especially. She was a noisy little thing, constantly gasping and moaning as Panacea drew her hands over her toy bimbo’s body. Sure, one hand was focused solely on her breasts, but who could blame Panacea for that? They were a great pair of tits after all.  
  
And there was a great pair of nipples on top of them. They were already erect and had the most amazing sort of stiffness as Panacea tugged on them. And Panacea had made them so very, very sensitive. She knew Veronica could cum just from her boobs getting played with. But it would take a while, a lot longer than Panacea planned to spend on her; not when there were so many other ways to drive her over the edge of climax.  
  
Panacea had a lot of experience pushing through her own arousal. And, frankly, domming somebody who looked so much like her sister was so much better than masturbating, or even having Veronica crawl in between her thighs. The rush she was getting from seeing Veronica dependent on her, Panacea, for her pleasure was so very, very hot.  
  
The warm feeling inside her chest only heightened as Panacea slid her hand down Veronica’s crotch. The bimbo was dripping wet, and Panacea’s fingers were almost instantly soaked as she ran them along Veronica’s lower lips.  
  
“How are you feeling, Veronica?” Panacea asked, her voice sickly sweet.  
  
“Like, amazing, miss!” Veronica exclaimed. Her eyes were wide, making her look even dimmer than she sounded. “It’s, you know, all tingly and stuff there!” She pressed her hips forward, trying to get more contact with Panacea’s palm. “Thanks for doing thiisss!!” Her voice trailed off into a groan as Panacea did more than just rub her.  
  
It was as easy as breathing to slide three fingers into Veronica’s pussy. Not only was she soaked, Panacea had already made sure she was stretched and loose. Veronica’s eyes actually rolled up in the back of her head as Panacea pushed her fingers farther and farther in.  
  
With her complete control of Veronica’s body, it would literally only take a thought for Panacea to make her cum. But where was the fun in that? Now that Panacea had made the modifications to Veronica, to turn her into a ditzy, always aroused bimbo, she wanted to take her over the edge into climax all on her own. To just use her fingers and mouth like a normal person would.  
  
And she did just that. After a few minutes of pumping her fingers in and out of Veronica’s pussy, and her other hand playing with her breast, Panacea brought her to orgasm. Veronica reacted very, very well to that. She thrashed around on the table, making little breathless cries as she came. Her pussy squeezed down around Panacea’s hand and underneath her, a puddle formed of her arousal.  
  
Panacea smirked at the proof of her own prowess, and slowed down the pace of her fingering. Veronica was staring at the ceiling, her bountiful chest heaving as she fought for breath. Panacea hungrily watched her breasts sway. She hadn’t nearly gotten her fill of Veronica’s body yet.  
  
And then Shadow Stalker coughed. And it was obviously a cough meant as a reminder, and not a cough because she had some irritant in her throat. But she had a point. She had brought Taylor here, and that meant she should have some fun with her too.  
  
Panacea looked down at Veronica. The bimbo was getting her composure (such as it was) back, and was looking up at Panacea with a happy, anticipatory look in her eye. She obviously wanted more. It was a shame that she wouldn’t be getting it.  
  
“Did I warm you up?” Panacea asked, wiping her fingers clean on Veronica’s stomach.  
  
“Yep! I feel-“ a belated realization washed across Veronica’s face, followed by a poor attempt at guile. “I mean, uh, I still feel a bit chilly. Warm me up?” She really was a terrible liar.  
  
Both Panacea and Shadow Stalker laughed. The expression on Veronica’s face was pretty funny, a bad attempt at innocence overlaying a hopeful look as she tried to con Panacea into more orgasms. But Panacea had had her fun, and it was time for Shadow Stalker to bring some ideas to the table.  
  
“Sleep,” Panacea said, dramatically pressing her fingertip to Veronica’s head. The blonde bimbo instantly fell back, her eyes closing as she fell unconscious.  
  
Panacea lazily turned to Shadow Stalker. She didn’t even try to not grin, luxuriating in the wash of post-climax hormones filling her. Shadow Stalker smiled tightly, withdrawing her fingers from her pants. Panacea wondered if she had orgasmed as she watched the two of them.  
  
“Well, that was fun.” Shadow Stalker snorted in amusement. “What do you want to do to her?”  
  
Shadow Stalker frowned, rubbing her hand along her forearm. She ran her eyes up and down Taylor’s sleeping form. Her mouth opened and closed as she tried to form her thoughts into words.  
  
“You know, I don’t like girls who are taller than me. Forget about finding the biomass. Just lop off…” she frowned in calculation, running her eyes up and down Taylor’s body. “… six inches. And put it into her curves. I want some boobies to play with. Bigger boobs, if you can. And make her face like it was, but prettier. I want something nice to look at when she’s in between my legs.”  
  
Panacea rolled her eyes as she extended her hands.  
  
“Right. _Just_ shorten somebody’s height, while still leaving them all their muscles and organs and proportions and everything. Why don’t you ask for something challenging?” Shadow Stalker glared at her, but didn’t care enough to dispute the sarcasm.  
  
Panacea laid her hands on Taylor’s body. Shadow Stalker looked away again. The way Skitter’s body moved (and the crunching, gristlely sounds it made) wasn’t something that was a treat to experience. It was probably even worse having it done to you, but Panacea could already tell that Shadow Stalker didn’t have much empathy for the plight of others.  
  
“Anything else you want? Long tongue? A dick?” Panacea asked as Taylor’s curves filled out even more than they had as a Vicky-bimbo.  
  
“Cat ears,” Shadow Stalker said hurriedly. “And a cat tail. And make her a loyal pet to me. I don’t want her to talk much.”  
  
“Okaayy…” Panacea said. Oddly enough, that was even more difficult than changing height. Without a cat on hand to copy from, Panacea had to use her imagination to get it right. Admittedly, she would have had to experiment anyway, since cat ears and tails weren’t designed to go on humans.  
  
But eventually she managed it. Out of Taylor’s (Panacea would let Shadow Stalker decide on a new name) dark, curly hair came two cat ears, their fur the same color as the hair. And a matching cat tail appeared from underneath her, reaching down about two feet before coiling around one leg.  
  
Once that was done, Panacea turned to the brain. As always, there was the risk of her damaging something, but she doubted Shadow Stalker would object too much if Taylor turned out to be amusingly dim.  
  
Finally, it was done. Panacea was exhausted, but it was a _good_ tired. Like after a long workout, feeling the glow rush through your aching muscles. She hadn’t felt this good in a long time, and not just because of what Veronica had done to her. There was just one last thing left to do. She flipped the internal switch that kept the cat-girl asleep.  
  
Taylor once again blearily looked up at the two women looming over her.  
  
“Huh? Where am I… Mistress?” That was when she got a good look at Shadow Stalker.  
  
A quick flicker of uncertainty crossed Shadow Stalker’s face. Then Taylor leaped up and grabbed her in a tight hug. The top of her head barely came up to Shadow Stalker’s neck. Her face was buried where Shadow Stalker’s boobs would have been, underneath the costume.  
  
“Oh Mistress, I’m so happy to see you!” Taylor cheered, rubbing her body against Shadow Stalker’s. Panacea smirked, seeing Taylor wrapping one leg and her tail around the black superhero.  
  
Shadow Stalker hesitated for a moment, before petting Taylor’s head. That just made Taylor more excited, and she leaned up and kissed Shadow Stalker on the lips.  
  
“Down kitty,” Panacea said, laughing. Shadow Stalker shot her a quick glare as she tried to get Taylor off of her.  
  
Finally, she had to settle for Taylor kneeling on the floor next to her and wrapping her arms around Shadow Stalker’s waist. Panacea smiled as she saw Shadow Stalker reach down and start petting Taylor behind her ears, which stood straight up at the contact.  
  
“Mind if I use your couch?” Shadow Stalker asked. She didn’t even look up at Panacea, but kept staring down at the catgirl wrapped around her leg.  
  
“Sure,” Panacea replied. “Just don’t do anything too fun until I get a towel, okay?”  
  
Shadow Stalker snorted as she leaned down, trying to unwrap her new titty kitty from her. By the time Panacea returned from the bathroom, the black hero was only half-way to the couch, her steps dogged (Panacea smirked at her pun) by Taylor’s insistent need to have constant physical contact with her. Panacea would have found that annoying as hell if it was happening to her, but it was hilarious watching it happen to someone else.  
  
Tossing the towel onto to the couch, Panacea went to help her partner in crime. Between the two of them, they managed to get Shadow Stalker on the couch and Taylor in between her legs. Shadow Stalker pulled down her pants and then, when Panacea coughed meaningfully, stood up, spread the towel underneath her and sat back down.  
  
“Listen Tiny, why don’t you make friends with the other kitty?” Shadow Stalker asked, leering down at the newly named Tiny.  
  
Tiny looked around the room in confusion. Even as she opened her mouth to ask about the joke Panacea had already figured out, Shadow Stalker patted her crotch. The way Tiny brightened up as things were explained to her was both pathetic and amusing.  
  
Tiny started pawing at Shadow Stalker’s pants, trying to pull them down enough to get access to her crotch. Panacea took up a spot on the far end of the couch, sitting on an armrest and enjoying the whole thing. She particularly liked how Tiny’s tail was swishing behind her from side to side.  
  
Finally, Tiny got enough room to go to work. Almost in an instant, her face was pressed against Shadow Stalker’s crotch. Shadow Stalker’s hands shot down to grab the top of her head, her fingers spreading to wrap around the base of Tiny’s cat ears.  
  
Panacea didn’t have a good position to really see what was happening, but she was sure Tiny was giving it everything she had. She surely wasn’t very experienced at it yet, but Panacea was sure Shadow Stalker would be willing to let the catgirl practice on her until Tiny knew exactly how to handle a pussy.  
  
A strange sound filled the room, overlapping with Shadow Stalker’s gasps and the wet sounds coming from her crotch. Panacea was puzzled for a moment, but then she smiled. Tiny was purring. It was a lot deeper than what an actual cat would do, but it still sounded _very_ cute now that she knew what it was.  
  
From her spot on the armrest, Panacea had to use Shadow Stalker’s face as a guide to how well Tiny was doing. And it looked like, even with her inexperience, she was doing pretty well. Shadow Stalker’s face was gradually growing more and more relaxed, and a smile was starting to form. And it was a happy smile, too. Not amusement over someone else’s suffering but the smile someone got when something good happened to them. Admittedly, it looked like a stranger in a strange land on Shadow Stalker’s face.  
  
Panacea felt her lust start to grow again as Shadow Stalker crept closer and closer to orgasm. The black girl had started grinding her hips against Tiny’s pale face. When the catgirl broke contact for a minute, Panacea could see arousal smeared across her round, cute features. Then she dived back in, licking with a vengeance.  
  
After about five minutes, Shadow Stalker came. She clapped a hand over her mouth to muffle her cries as she threw her head back. Her entire body shook, and Panacea was glad to see that even underneath her costume, her boobs still jiggled a bit.  
  
Shadow Stalker sagged down on the couch, panting as she looked down at Tiny. Tiny looked back up at her, mouth still pressed against Shadow Stalker’s crotch. It was obvious that she still wanted to play with the other pussy. She whined as Shadow Stalker placed a hand on her forehead and pushed back.  
  
“Give me a bit of space, cat,” Shadow Stalker said in a gently amused voice.  
  
Tiny sprang up. Panacea loved how her tits bounced as she did that. In fact, the cat girl in general was hellishly cute. Small enough to be easily huggable, with enough curves to satisfy anyone. And of course, the constantly twitching cat ears and tail always showed what she was thinking. Or feeling, since _thoughts_ per se didn’t enter her mind that often. It was a pity that Shadow Stalker was taking her with her. Panacea thought she could use a pet as well. On the other hand…  
  
“Hey, Shadow Stalker.”  
  
“Yeah? What is it?” Shadow Stalker didn’t look up as she got dressed again.  
  
“Do you think you can capture Tattletale? And then bring her here?” There was a tense, anticipatory note in Panacea’s voice. God, the things she’d give to have that blonde bitch. God, the things she’d _do_ to that blonde bitch.  
  
“Yeah, maybe. Hey Tiny,” she turned to look at the catgirl, who perked up when her name was said. “You want to go hunting later?”  
  
“Oh, for what?” Tiny asked in a happy, breathless voice. “Is it for- for… stuff?” Tiny trailed off, obviously wracking her brains for things she could hunt.  
  
“Christ, you really did a number on her,” Shadow Stalker said as an aside to Panacea. “No, we’re looking for something better than _stuff_.” The sarcasm she laced the last word with went right over Tiny’s head.  
  
“We are! Oh boy!” Tiny started moving around, almost dancing in place in her excitement. “What? What? Please, Mistress, tell me what!” Panacea was beginning to think she had overdone Tiny’s happiness and activity.  
  
“Do you remember your blonde friend?” Shadow Stalker asked leaning forward, hands on her thighs. Her face was tense with anticipation.  
  
“…No?” Tiny said, half-asking, half-answering.  
  
“Okay, we’ll do it the hard way,” Shadow Stalker said, shrugging. “Keep your schedule open, will you?” She asked, turning to Panacea.  
  
“Sure thing. Oh one moment.” Panacea turned and headed into her bedroom. She was out a minute later.  
  
“Here.” Panacea tossed a sweatshirt at Tiny. It would hang on her like a tent, but it would be something at least. Panacea couldn’t remember when she had picked up a sweatshirt with a black cat paw-print in the center of it, but it had never been as appropriate as it was now.  
  
As Tiny excitably struggled into her new gift Shadow Stalker and Panacea shook hands. They both knew this would be the start of a great partnership.

* * *

  



End file.
